How To Get A Stubborn Brit
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: I'm Rachel McKenzie. My mission, to capture the heart of Nigel Uno. Seem's impossible doesn't it? Well, you underestimate my power. He will be mine. You just read and see. T for swearing and minor references to certain things.
1. The List

**OMG, I know, I've been away FAR to long...the last I was here I had updated...Uhhh... *checks stories by Updates* was when I posted Justin Beiber Stole My Hair...**

**Well, for those of you who do not know me, I was once an awesome writer for the archive when I started writing for it ohh...about three years ago. This dinosaur has been away for a while browsing through the Cars, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, and Hetalia archives, but I'm back, baby! And I have an awesome story line planned out for you!**

**So sit back! Relax. And maybe make some popcorn to munch on while you read this *hopefully* hilarious story!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, that is property of the brilliant Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network.**

**Words: 1,686**

* * *

I don't know when exactly I started to fall for Nigel Uno, a.k.a. Numbuh 1 of the Teens Next Door and leader of Sector V that's stated in Cleveland, Virginia.

For those of you who don't me, I'm Rachel T. (It stands for Tigris, okay! People are always asking me what the bloody T stands for and I'm not about to have a bunch of others ask me as well. That is why my shirt is tiger stripped.) McKenzie. Numbuh 362 of the Teens Next Door and their Supreme Leader.

Now where was I?

...

Ah, yes. Now I remember. When I first started to fall in love with Nigel.

Well, I always had him as a friend. He was always a great person to talk to when ever I was stressed. He was a great partner when raiding the cafeteria on Mondays which was the designated day for Meatball Subs, yummy!

Great...now I'm craving a Meatball Sub...and it's Tuesday. Zero damn it!

Anyways, back on topic. I seem to keep getting off it some how...

Nigel always had this...air about him. I don't know what it was. It could of been his James Bond exterior personality. The sunglasses he always wore. His _**HOT**_ British accent. The authority radiating off of him from being the Alpha of his sector.

Whatever it was.

I knew one thing for certain.

_**I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**_

Oh god... Did I just quote Twilight? Wow... Must be the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Fever taking control of me...

But I guess it would make sense. Plop Robert's **SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot** hair on Nigel's bald head and they would probably look very much alike... Maybe they're related. They're both British. They're both extremely hot.

Am I drooling? Oh god, I think I am. This is so not good! Great, now I have droll stains on my paper.

I'm sure you are wondering what exactly is written on the paper.

Considering I can not see the shake of your head in confirmation, I will continue and tell you what is on the paper.

On the paper, is my objective: _**How To Get A Stubborn Brit by Rachel T. McKenzie**_. It was written exactly how I typed it at the top of the page. My big blocky letters I made. Italics I made by writing at an increased angle of my elbow and the pencil on the paper. The words underneath were covered in lines.

Here is what the list read:

**1) Talk to him more often.**

It does not count if it's work or Meatball Monday related. It must be a personal conversation taken outside of Moonbase or a Sector Treehouse. TND Clubs and Hangouts are not forbidden but frowned upon by me. Student Council is considered Work Related.

**2) Figure out his hobbies.**

I had contemplated this one many times. The boy seemed to be all work and no play. He was going to work himself into a comma if he kept it up. He was taking AP and DC (for those of you who do not know, AP stands for Advance Placement and DC stands for Duel Credit which means its a college course.) classes, Vice-President of the Student Council, (with me as President) Captain of the Cricket Team (Why we have it, I will never know. But I get to see Nigel in work out clothes and that's benefit enough for the lame sport.), and he has his TND duties on top of it all! Which includes missions that can occur at any time. Team Training, which is when Sectors are put up against each other in mock battles. There's even a point system and everything. Of course, Sector V was in 1st place. Sector Meetings, which is when the leaders of the sectors meet once a month at Moonbase to discuss Mission Stats and new 2x4 technology.

Shit...speaking of Sector Meetings. I was late for this one!

I quickly shoved the papers into my folders. I'd have to reorganize everything afterward, no matter how much I hated reorganizing things.

I checked my watch. 5 minutes were left until 10:00 a.m.. I had to get to the other side of Moonbase in 5 minutes!? That was like trying to run the mile in 5 minutes. I mean, have you seem how large Moonbase is!? But I didn't have time to loose as I bolted out of my office.

I quickly recalled the mental map of Moonbase that had slowly been encoded into my long-term memory over the course of a decade of living in the base. My quickest route would have to be to go through the main bridge and hopefully see if there were any skateboards available at the rental booth.

Now, I know what your thinking. Skateboards, really, Rachel? Well, these are not just ANY skateboards that you would ride on Earth.

I take it you've seen Back To The Future Part II, correct? Slim chance probably, it's a great movie made in 1989. Anyways, the skateboard is based off the design specs for the hover board that Marty rode in the movie.

Only their are a bunch of scientific things behind it all, and if you wish to learn more, go see Numbuh 4.1-4.4. No, their codename is not 4.1-4.4. Their quadruplet scientists. Numbuh 4.1, 4.2, 4.3, and 4.4. They're also Nigel's cousins. (Father's children if your wondering. Yea, I know, we we're all shocked when we discovered that. It was originally supposed to be a rescue mission that Sector V went on when they saw them going into Father's house and not coming out after a day. Anyways, let us return to the topic at hand, yes?)

Back to my present predicament. I had just crossed over the main bridge and arrived at the skateboard rental. As it would be my luck, there are no more.

I curse under my breath. It is just not my day today, is it?

I take a second to take a breath and work out my path. I was off again. Probably broke the TND record for the fastest sprint. It's amazing how fast you can run when your late for something. Just like how ninja fast you move when you realize you overslept on a school day.

I could feel my lungs start to tire out. I'm waiting for my Runner's High to kick in. I remember learning about in DC Psychology. It's when you body starts to tire from running, but your mind sends adrenaline and other stimulants coursing through your blood stream, that's how people run marathons. And this was a marathon.

I felt the high. The sudden burst of speed as my legs carried me faster down the hall. I could see the meeting room in the distance. I was close. Just a few more yards. I estimate about oh... About maybe 10? Possibly 12.

I didn't really care at that moment. All I had to do was get to the Conference Room that laid behind the double doors at the end of the hallway.

Almost there.

I grabbed the handle and threw open the door, panting as I entered the room. All eyes on me. I looked at my watch. 25 seconds to spare. I looked at the empty seat that rested at the end of the table. The orange chair that had black stripes decorated onto the leather. A gold plaque on the head of the chair declared the owner of it. Me. In case you haven't figured that out yet.

I watched as Fanny, Director of Decom (that's short for Decommissioning) , rose out of her seat that was next to Commander of The Arctic Training Base, Patton. I watched as from my collapsed position on my chair as she poured a glass of water into a tall glass.

She walked over to me and placed the wet glass on the space in front of me. I smiled gratefully at her as she retreated to her seat. I took a long, grateful sip of the cold water. Feeling it flow down my throat and become deposited into my stomach.

After three minutes of trying to even my breathing, I looked out upon the gathered Sector Leaders. My eyes lingered on Nigel for more than a second.

I smiled as I spoke, "Let's begin."

* * *

**I really hoped you like it! I hope I haven't lost my ability to write for the KND characters. I haven't written a lot in Rachel's point of view. Only one other story really and that was in Interview With A Psycho (don't worry to those who read it. I haven't given up on it. It's just Writers Block as always. Damn annoying thing, Writers Block.**

**So please review and tell me what you thought about it! I would very much love to gain reviews on this story.**

**1 Review=1 more ounce of Self-Confidence**

**~Iron Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews! You have no idea how happy they made me! Also! There is huge twist at the end of this chapter! Now, it is very crucial to the entire plot line of this! And Rachel tell you EXACTLY why it is!**

**Sorry if it isn't really fluffy. I tried, really. I'm just going through some emotional stuff right now. I lost my best friend (not to death) and I'm feeling like utter crap. **

**Now, I dot think you want me going on about my failed love life.**

**So, as promised, the next chapter of How To Get A Stubborn Brit.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the property that so obviously belongs to Mr. Warburton. I only own this little plot line.**

**Words: 2,020**

* * *

"My team totally beat your sorry excuse for trainers!" I rolled my eyes. Fanny and Patton were at it...again. They were arguing about the recent Team Training competition. The Decoms were pitted against the Arctic Trainers.

How they managed to get into this fight no one knows. I'm pretty sure it started out as a civil conversation but some how the fight broke out.

"All your team does is bring people to the Decom Chamber! We actually are first responders to major villain attacks!" Patton shouted back at the Irish girl. Now they were currently evading the others vital..I mean personal space. Their faces centimeters from each other, scowls plastered on both of their faces.

Fanny opened her mouth to retort to him, but I intervened, "Just shut up already!" I shouted, causing both operatives to stop and look at me. The room deathly quiet.

"Thank you." I said, looking at the clock, we'd been at this for two hours and only accomplished half of what we were to cover. I let out a breath of hot air. "How about we all stop and go get some lunch?" I suggested as their were multiple mumbles of agreements. I sighed as I put my papers together.

Once everything was perfect, I began my journey to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Rach! Wait up!" Came the familiar voice of the British leader. Nigel ran up to me and began walking at my side.

"I will never understand how those two could function in a relationship." Nigel said in a low voice. Not many people knew that Fanny and Patton were actually dating. I knew because Fanny had told me, her best friend. Nigel knew because he and Patton were cousins through his mother and had been best friends since birth.

Well, Patton and Nigel don't like to be called 'best friends' claiming it makes them sound like teenage girls. And not a lot of people knew them to be cousins. It was one of those things that only close friends knew. Unlike how everyone knew that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 10 were cousins, that was common knowledge among the operatives.

Let me put it in their terms, they refer to each other as 'bro's' even though they're cousins, but you know, whatever. Though I guess I could understand that. When your best friends (or cousins) with someone, their practically family (or they _are_ family). I know Fanny is like a sister to me. And both being in a house dominated by males, we both need sisters to relieve the stress of being surrounded by brothers.

Don't get me wrong, I love Harvey, Caleb, and Cabel, but sometimes I just want to wrangle their scrawny little throats. Especially Harvey's.

Oh, I guess you don't know who Caleb and Cabel are. Their my younger twin brothers. Identical brothers, that is.

They have shaggy dark blonde hair and two different color eyes, blue and brown. Normally people don't really notice it, but if you get close enough, you'll see what I mean.

They are always causing mischief and just making my life miserable. I swear that's the sole reason that they were born. To bring chaos to my life. I had actually suggested to my mom to name them Fred and George. Now I'm glad she didn't.

"Who knows. It's all the sexual tension I bet." I replied to Nigel, having thought about the question for half a second.

Nigel chuckled, "It all comes down to the sexual tension, eh?" He said.

The mere mention of sexual tension from the Brits lips had me thinking of the couple that I knew had the most of it. No, not just a few years of it. No, I'm talking over 2 centuries! Yea, you read me right, 2 centuries! Thats 200 years! Well, give or take a few decades.

Now I'm sure you're all looking at the screen thinking _What the hell are you smoking, Rach? You living in Colorado or something?_ And my answer to you is no, but I wish I was , haha. But I have no medical reason why I could though...soo...anyways!

But I'm referencing to my favorite anime (that of course Kuki got me hooked on when she had a big girls sleepover party) Hetalia. The couple is America and England, or Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. Now, I'm sure you don't want to hear me Fangirl over the series, so I suggest you go over to **Google** and look it up. Then you will understand the Prussianess (which means awesome) that is Hetalia!

Wow, I ranted a lot there, didn't I? Sorry bout that, I tend to Fangirl a lot over things. Topics to avoid with me are Harry Potter, Hetalia, (as you have just realized) and Glee. Not as much as one would think, but I tend to get carried away a bit.

Lets get back on topic. I feel like your just thinking, _My god, Rachel! Stop ranting and get on with this story! I want to see how you get Nigel!_ Or something along those lines.

Am I right?

I assume that I am. So let's continue on.

"I hate that today is Tuesday." Nigel said, "I was really hoping that I could get a meatball sub." He said. I laughed, remembering that was what I thought not 2 hours ago.

"Same here." I replied as we got in line.

"You _ARE_ the Supreme Leader, can't you make it more often?" He asked as we both grabbed two slices of stuffed crust pizza.

"I did. Don't you remember the incident from three years ago?" I asked him as I grabbed a few handfuls of stuffed pizza roles.

"Vaguely." He said, his face scrunching up..oh yea, the incident.

"Oh, sorry." I said right away.

"Rach, it was three years ago." Nigel said as we paid for our meal and walked over to our table. He set his tray down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." He said.

I nodded my head as the memory came back to me.

It was the middle of summer. That meant no school and all day TND. I went to one of the TND clubs with Sector V. We got a little too high...on sugar. Next thing we know, Nigel's sector is being called into battle. I came along. The villain was Igneous, a new villain. He was basically a copy-cat of Father.

Anyways, as you can tell by his name, he could control fire. He had aimed a fireball at me while I was battling an Ignicolist, which was the name of Igneous' minions. Nigel had saw what Igneous was doing, and intercepted the blast. He was in a coma for a three weeks, the TND couldn't think of a cover story that would explain all his injuries. So they temporally recommissioned Numbuhs 0 and 999 so that they understood what had happened. Once Nigel had recovered, we erased their memories.

Nigel was able to heal from most of the burn marks. His parents had him get a surgery that was able to heal the burn marks by reforming skin cells with a new technique. There were still noticeable marks of his injury though. Faint skin discoloration where the new skin fused with the old.

"I know." I replied to Nigel. It was no secret that I blamed myself for a while, and still, for Nigel's injuries. Why does he have to be so god damn heroic. I swear, he and America would get along better than he (Nigel) would with England! Stupid Leader and Hero Complex.

I took a bite out of my pizza, grateful for the distraction it gave me. I looked around the cafeteria. It was noon on the moon, so of course everyone and their cousin was slowly making their way into the cafeteria.

"So what happened three years ago?" Nigel asked me after a few minutes of half comfortable half awkward silence.

"Well, I decided that Meatball Subs should be served more than once a week." I said, shuddering at the memory. "Let's just say, the place was chaotic and that's why we have the** "You can not bring your experimental Gorilla into the cafeteria with you."** I said, motioning with a nod of my head to the sign that read in bold letters on the wall.

"Let me guess, one of my cousins?" Nigel said with a roll of his eyes, referring to Numbuh's 4.1-4.4.

"Who else?" I bantered as he shook his head. "I'm surprised you haven't tabooed them from performing experiments like those." He said.

"I thought about it, by they provide too much of an advantage to our part." I replied.

"I think we would all be in trouble if they were to go evil on us." Nigel said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

Just then, Fanny and Patton walked up to us. "I need to borrow Rachel." Fanny said, not waiting for my reply as she grabbed my me around my arm and dragged me off.

I watched as Patton took my seat, his head buried in his hand, Nigel put a hand on his shoulder and I saw his mouth moving, probably asking him what was wrong. I looked over at Fanny, her eyes were bloodshot, almost as if she had been...crying.

Fanny continued to drag me to the nearest bathroom. I stood by the sinks as she checked the stalls to make sure no one else was here.

She then walked to the door and locked it.

"Fanny, what is going on?" I asked her as she broke down crying again.

I squatted down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Fanny..." I asked in a tentative voice.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as she began to sob again. My eyes grew wide. A part of me was furious. As a joke when she first told me about her new relationship with Patton, I had told her to use protection and she just rolled her eyes and punched my arm. Heck, there was a box that would give them out so this thing wouldn't happen to our operatives.

The other side of me was worried sick about my best friend. I knew that underneath that tomboy exterior was a VERY sensitive girl who used her temper to cover up her tears.

I enveloped her into a hug, "Shhhh..." I said as she continued to sob into my shoulder.

Little did I know, that this pregnancy would be the reason Nigel and I ended up together...and it was all because of some peanut butter and jelly, jarred baby food, and a misplaced banana peel...

* * *

**SO HERE WE GO! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! WOOT WOOT! Sorry for the delay, once again. So please, tell me what you thought. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and they are great ego-boosts to my low self esteem.**

**~Don't want to break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break.~**

**~Iron Morgan**


End file.
